Goatan
Goatan is a weather-controlling chimera monster that was created by Rita from a trophy called the Noble Lion Trophy. He serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Lions & Blizzards". He is also known as the Storm Bringer. Biography Goatan was created by Rita when she casted the following spell on the Noble Lion Trophy that Bulk and Skull stole: When the trophy turned into Goatan, Bulk and Skull got scared as Goatan attacks, resulting the comical duo to fell into the lake. He was able to summon blizzards, tornadoes, and even hurricanes at will. Goatan's weapons were a crossbow and a hockey stick. He could create energy winds and cyclones to blow his enemies away, project eye beams, and produce ice spray from the mouth of its goat center. Goatan's weather-controlling ability affected Angel Grove and even caused it to be placed under a tornado warning. When he was challenged by four of the Power Rangers, Goatan easily overpowered them, beating them soundly before enveloping them in an energy cyclone generated by the mouth of the goat head. When Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, arrived, he assaulted Goatan with his Power Ax, stunning the chimera and causing Rita to make him grow. Generating a snowstorm during the fight against the Zords, Goatan encased the Megazord in a thick sheet of ice, but before he could cause any damage, the Megazord broke free, then destroyed Goatan with the fully-energized Power Sword. Appearance Goatan is a chimera-like monster with the upper torso, arms and head of a lion, and a lower body and legs of a goat with a goat's head in the middle of his torso, he also has a snake's tail and what appears to be dragon-like wings on his shoulders. Personality Goatan is a ruthless, cold and arrogent chimera monster that will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Goatan posses super human strength, being able to pick up tree logs with ease. * Extraordinary Leaper: Goatan can leap at an incredible distance. * Extraordinary Jumper: Goatan can jump at incredible heights. * Reflection: Goatan can reflect any projectile-type attack with a swipe of his claws. * Weather Control: Goatan's primary ability is being able to control the weather, Zordon stated that if Rita were to get Goatan to control the weather, the Earth would be in great peril, the following three are: ** Hurricanes: Goatan can caues destructive hurricanes. ** Tornadoes: Goatan can create destructive tornadoes. ** Blizzards: Goatan can unleashed powerful blizzards. * Energy String Breath: Goatan can spew out light orange colored energy strings from the lion's mouth. * Eye Lasers: Goaton can fire strong light pink colored energy lasers from the lion's eyes. * Twister Blast: From the goat's head on its chest, Goatan can launch a red tornado to trap his enemies in. * Blizzard Breath: Also from the goat's head, Goatan can fire out an ice blizzard, it is cold enough to freeze the entire Megazord. Arsenal * Crossbow: Goatan's first weapon is a crossbow that can fire arrows, they are strong enough to go though the Pink Ranger's Power Bow. * Ice Hockey Stick: Goatan's second weapon is an ice hockey stick. * Tree Log: '''During the battle with the Rangers, Goatan aquired a tree log for which he can use as a melee weapon against the Rangers. * '''Claws: Even without his weapons, Goatan possesses the clawed hands of a lion for combat. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Goaton is voiced by both Richard Epcar (who voices the lion head) and Tony Oliver (who voices the goat head). Notes * Goatan is based on the mythical Greek beast, the chimera. * Unlike most objects that get turned into monsters, the Noble Lion Trophy was not restored after Goatan's destruction. * Goatan was the final monster from Zyuranger to appear in the show. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Chimera Themed Villains Category:Ice-elemental PR Monsters